A Love Story
by Yuuki223
Summary: I was overjoyed to see him, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I wanted to run and jump into him, hugging him and telling him how I felt. I also wanted to go up and slap him for leaving without saying goodbye, or even telling me if he'd be back. Ike/Elincia oneshot (it's not really T(or at least I don't think it is) but might as well be safe right?)


**THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND ONLY SPOILER WARNING! THIS IS ALSO YOUR ONLY WARNING OF A VERY LONG IKE/ELINCIA ONESHOT!**

**Written listening to the song Love Story (hence the title) by Taylor Swift.**

**So there are a few things I should mention before the story; I believe Ike is a year older than Elincia, but at the beginning of PoR I think Ike is 18 and Elincia is 17. I also think that PoR takes place over a year time period, the three year separation between the two games, and then there is one year for the actual game and one year Ike leaves.**

**I also think that Elincia is timid as well as strongly loyal to Crimea.**

**The story takes place at the beginning of Path of Radiance, the "middle" of Radiant Dawn, and post Radiant Dawn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Path of Radiance

I sat looking outside of the window in the castle. I watched the birds fly by and sing, flirting with each other. A soft knock came to the door.

"Come in." I called softly. I glanced back to see Mother enter the room. I gave her a soft smile.

"My little dove," She said, coming over to me, "I want you to meet someone. He is a nobleman! I think he'll be just right for you."

My smile faded. I felt my heart begin to flutter. There should have been no reason to, but it was. I was scared of what was to come.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your father and I think you should get married soon…" She said, lightly patting my leg. I knew this would be for the best of my country, but I wouldn't accept this thought. Marriage, at 17! It wasn't unheard of; in fact it was very common for women.

"What if I don't love him?" I asked, my voice holding a small amount of panic. Mother's eyes flashed in concern. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I shook my head when she tried to ask me something, and I fled the room. I ran down the hallways and out to the garden, but I still felt like I couldn't breathe. I picked up my skirt and ran out of the back gates. There were no guards there at the time, so I just continued pushing on, deeper and deeper into the forests that enclosed the castle. I don't know how long I ran, but I only stopped when I needed to catch my breath. I sat on a rock near me, and held my heart. Guilt replaced my feelings of fear, and I lowered my head into my hands.

"I'm so sorry Mother…" I mumbled. I was very rude to her, and very inconsiderate of what was happening in the kingdom. I heard someone stepping closer. I looked up and saw a man. He was watching me carefully. He was bald, had a grubby goatee, and wore rags. He held an axe tightly.

"'Oo are 'ye?" He asked me. I stood when he approached. I felt fear again, and held my heart as it pounded.

"Purdy li'l thing, ain't she?" A man behind me said. I turned around, giving a screech of fear and subsequently got bashed on the head. I gave a slight groan and collapsed.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I glanced around, and noticed a man with orange hair. He wore white robes, and I guessed he was a cleric. I carefully sat up, trying not to make a sound.

"Excuse me, sir…" I said as softly as I could muster.

"Oh!" He said, turning around, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine. Where am I?" I replied.

"You are at the headquarters of the Greil Mercenaries." He answered, "I'm Rhys, by the way."

"Thank you, Sir Rhys. May I ask who brought me here?" I asked.

"Ike brought you here. He's been checking up on you often, and he may pop back in here before he goes to train. Would you mind staying here until he comes, or do you want me to show you where he is?" Rhys answered.

"I think I'll stay here, if at all possible Sir Rhys." I said, giving him a thankful smile. I got out of the bed and began to make it the way I would at home. I still felt guilty about the way I treated my mother, but there's no way to go back and change the past now. The door to the room I was in opened. A boy with rugged blue hair peeked in and stared at Rhys with his deep blue eyes. My heart fluttered a little, but it was different from before. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him was different.

"Is she awake?" The boy asked.

"See for yourself." Rhys replied, nudging his head towards me. He and I locked eyes. I felt a blush coming to my cheeks as he stared at me. The boy smiled, and his eyes just looked relieved.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded, looking at Rhys.

"My father needs to speak with her, if it's alright." The boy said.

"Of course. She's standing, isn't she?" Rhys said, smiling.

"Thanks." The boy said, turning to me, "Will you come?"

"Yes." I said, feeling a little shy. I walked behind him as we crossed the courtyard. It felt like it should be nighttime, however it was about midday. It must have been how long I was out that left me in the confused state. We entered the main building, and were instantly greeted by a girl with brown hair. By one of the tables there was a woman with red hair and a boy with, what I believe is, black hair. They were bickering amongst themselves while a man with brown hair listened. I saw the resemblance between the brown haired girl and the man, as well as the blue haired boy and the man.

"Good, you're awake." The man said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Are you feeling alright?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yes, thanks to Sir Rhys." I replied. The man nodded while the girl smiled at me.

"It's quite odd that Ike found you with bandits, judging by your cloths. Any reason you were out in the forest?" The man asked me. The woman and black haired boy had stopped arguing.

"I was trying to get some air, or at least away from home, I was so scared that I couldn't breathe for some reason." I answered, feeling a little sad. The man nodded.

"Well, that solves the mystery of how you got into the forest into the first place. What it doesn't answer is the Daein solders attacking." The man said.

"Father," The blue haired boy answered, "Daein _did_ kill the queen and king, as well as the duke. Maybe they were just trying to get rid of whoever could oppose them."

"Ike, be reasonable!" The red-haired woman said.

"No, Ike is right. It's a possibility." The man said.

"The king and queen are dead?!" I asked the man in shock. He nodded sadly.

"It happened shortly after I brought here, actually." Ike said to me.

"I thank you, Sir Ike," I said to him, "but because you brought me here is why you got attacked. I am their daughter."

The room fell silent. Everyone was watching me, and I felt very uncomfortable.

"You?" The black haired boy asked, "The people were told she fled the country!"

"The Daein could have said that to take heat off of their failure to kill her, Soren." The red haired woman said. Soren squinted at her, and the man waved them off.

"I think that's what they believe happened." The man said. I felt sick, and I lowered my head. They were going to kill me. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at Ike.

"What should we do, then?" Ike asked the man. He sighed.

"We can't keep her here; she'll drag us into the war." Soren said.

"If we turn her loose, she'll be killed." The woman replied.

"What do _you_ need to do, Princess?" The man asked me.

"I think…I need to fight for my people. I need to get to Gallia and gain the aid of the laguz." I replied, "If you were to take me to the border sir…that would be all I need."

"Just to the border, you say?" The woman asked, concern filling her voice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. If it's not troublesome." I answered.

"How many men do you need?" Soren asked me.

"As many as it takes to get one person to the border safely." I replied, "I don't have a specific number in mind."

"So basically you just need one or two men to get you there, and then we just head home?" The man asked. I nodded.

"Ike, take her outside. Mist, you leave too. I need to talk about this." The man said. The brown haired girl, Mist, scrunched up her nose and headed outside, and I followed her. Ike came behind the both of us, and he closed the door.

"I don't think you gathered our names, did you?" Mist asked.

"Only a few…" I replied. She grinned.

"I'm Mist, though I bet you knew that. I bet you know my brother Ike, the guy who brought you here. The guy who looks like me in there is Greil, the woman is Titania, and lastly is Soren." Mist said.

"Thank you Mist. My name is Elincia." I said.

"And you're a princess!" She said, excitement filling her voice, "What was it like?"

"I don't really know. I spent a lot of time doing housework like cooking and cleaning. I wasn't really treated like a princess because I was kept a secret from my kingdom." I replied, "A prophet came to our kingdom a couple of years before I was born and warned of an attack on Crimea leading to the death of the known royal family."

"That's no good!" Mist said.

"So because of that you were treated poorly?" Ike interjected.

"I was well fed and I never wore rags, if you must know. Only the housemaids and the royal family knew who I really was. I lived in the castle, with my mother and father, and I was very happy to help, even if it was very simple." I corrected. Ike flushed a little and nodded. I smiled at him, to show I wasn't angry at his question.

"So…It was more like being me!" Mist said.

"Only if you include a royal bloodline and fancy cloths, sis." Ike replied, teasing her.

"You're so full of it!" Mist said, glancing angrily at him.

"Alright you two settle down." Greil said as he stepped out. I turned to face him.

"Princess, I've decided to take you to Gallia." Greil said to me. I felt nervous.

"You mean escort me to the border?" I asked.

"The King of Gallia and I knew each other. He'd be more willing to let you speak if I accompany you. However, since we'd be contributing to your escape, I see no choice but to enter the war to fight for Crimea." Greil answered.

"Father…" Ike said, his voice filled with confusion. Greil smiled at him and gave him a nod.

* * *

Radiant Dawn

The victory of Crimea felt like ages ago, but in reality it was only three years ago. The war itself only lasted about one year. Now, I stood on my balcony watching as one of my best warriors was being put to death. The people of Crimea were asking for her to be killed, but I knew I needed to save her. I felt it deep within myself, however I could not. I knew that this country needed their queen, even if they hated me. I knew that their hate would soon turn to love, the same love that I feel for them, even though I watch as my closest friend dies.

"Forgive me." I whispered to her, closing my eyes. I only opened them when I heard the crowd gasp. I looked and saw Lucia fall, the rope around her neck sliced. I watched as Titania, Soren, Mia, Oscar, Gatrie, Mist, Rhys and Ike leapt from the bushes to defend her from the soldiers that had run in. I felt a smile creep its way onto my face. The battle was very quick, and the people who'd gathered to watch the hanging scattered. I ran downstairs to greet them.

"Sir Ike!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Pr-Queen Elincia." Ike said, giving me a sarcastic bow. I blushed when he did so. I glanced at Lucia, who was resuming consciousness.

"Thank the goddess you came when you did." I replied, smiling at Ike. He shook his head.

"I've told you time and time again, if you needed help I would be more than willing to help you." Ike replied, his voice seeming very soft.

"I haven't needed your help until today." I said, "The Royal Army could handle most of what was thrown at it."

"Yes… Except for this." Soren remarked, receiving a glare from Ike.

"You see, it wasn't that we couldn't handle this, it's that I chose not to. If I'd acted and gotten Lucia free, I would have been giving my kingdom to Ludveck, something I didn't want to do." I told him.

"I see." Soren replied, "In which case, if I may offer my opinion, you made the right choice."

"Thank you." I replied, "But I don't think Ludveck is very happy with this interruption, and he may seek to have me removed from the throne."

"Maybe. We'll help when we can." Ike said, rubbing his head.

"Thank you, Sir Ike." I said. Lucia was fully conscious now, and was listening quietly to what we were saying. She finally sighed.

"I would assume he'd do that, so we'd best prepare for some kind of attack if one happens to come." Lucia said.

"Agreed. Pr-Queen Elincia, may I take command of your army, or will you lead them?" Ike asked me.

"I think that we will both lead them." I replied, "I know their strengths and weaknesses, but I don't want to take control of your group. I feel that would be overstepping our friendship."

"Agreed." Ike said, nodding to his group. They went to the rooms they were in when we'd first won Crimea back, but Ike remained standing where he was. I stood there too, watching him carefully.

"It's good to see you're doing well, given the circumstances." Ike said to me, giving me a sad smile.

"Yes…It's good to see you doing so well yourself." I replied. He nodded, hesitating for a moment. He looked as if he wanted to come closer to me, but was afraid that I would react badly. He finally turned on his heel and walked off to join his company. I felt my heart fluttering like the first time I'd laid eyes on him.

"Queen Elincia, are you coming?" Lucia asked me. I turned around quickly to look at her.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" Lucia asked, a teasing tone in her voice, "Falling in love?"

"Oh keep quiet you!" I said, smiling.

* * *

Post RD

I sighed and stared out of my window. It was sunrise. I knew I shouldn't be up right now, but I was just awake. That probably had to do with the two wars I was involved with, alongside Ike. Thinking his name hurt. He'd left, going on a journey to discover new worlds. I missed him, with every fiber of my being. He was so kind and sweet to me, and always worried about what was happening with me.

"Good morning love." Feckle said. I glanced back at him, a little annoyed but remaining calm.

"Hello." I said simply.

"Still thinking about my offer?" He asked. I mentally groaned. He'd proposed to me a week ago. This man was the very same man my mother wanted me to meet, therefore rendering me afraid of him. I don't know why I had such a childish view of him, but I did.

"Feckle, I gave you my answer last week, and it was no." I answered.

"But…The people love me!" He said. The people loved the fact he was protecting me, but from what I gathered they wanted me to be happy, which I mostly was right now.

I calmly walked to the window and looked out. I watched the courtyard as someone was entering without being checked by the guards. My heart began race. All I saw was blue hair.

"What is it?" Feckle asked, looking out the window with me. He saw the man with blue hair.

"Why wasn't he checked?" He growled. I stood up quickly and rushed to the door, forgetting I was in sleepwear. I looked at Feckle.

"Would you please leave me to get dressed?" I asked him. He nodded, stepping out of the room. He didn't seem to pick up on my excitement. I pulled on my orange dress and rushed out of my room, not even bothering to style my hair. I came to the courtyard and stopped, watching the man with blue hair. He smiled at me, and bowed. I closed my eyes.

"Hello Queen Elincia." Ike said to me.

"You didn't trip on my title this time, Sir Ike." I replied to him. He smiled, chuckling a little.

"I've grown used to using the title of Queen." Ike remarked, taking a step closer to me. I hesitated for a second. I was overjoyed to see him, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I wanted to run and jump into him, hugging him and telling him how I felt. I also wanted to go up and slap him for leaving without saying goodbye, or even telling me if he'd be back. So for now, we just stood watching each other.

"What brings you back here?" I asked Ike. Ike looked at me, and smiled.

"I fell in love with a girl, way out of my league. I thought, at the time, it would just be a phase, and that I'd get over her soon enough. As I traveled to different worlds, I began to feel an ache. It was different than any normal sore spot; I felt sad. I missed this girl, even though we didn't interact a lot. I knew where she was, and she knew where I was. So, I turned around and headed home, where she's been waiting for me." Ike said, smiling softly when he finished. I blushed and looked at the floor, smiling to myself.

"Well Ike, I've been missing someone too; someone who never said goodbye before he trudged off to see new worlds." I said, looking at him again. Ike chuckled and I could see the flush of his cheeks. I couldn't help myself, and I ran to him, jumping and catching his neck. He hugged me, keeping me from falling to the ground. For the first time since I met him, our lips met. It was a short but meaningful kiss, and it left me shivering a little. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I hugged him. I hadn't realized how much I'd really missed him. He was calmly shushing me, and telling me he wouldn't run off again. I eventually calmed down, but I didn't let him go. All of this just felt like a dream.

"Put her down." Feckle said sternly. I looked at Feckle, and I guess I didn't have the appearance of crying because he didn't seem alarmed. Ike just watched him, calmly.

"What's going—oh?" Geoffrey said, coming out with Lucia. Geoffrey laughed when he saw us.

"Welcome back, Commander!" Geoffrey said, coming over to Ike. Ike carefully set me back on my feet. I wasn't embarrassed for them seeing; they both knew I had feelings for Ike. Lucia came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm happy for you." She whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Who _is_ this man?" Feckle ordered, looking at Geoffrey. We all stared at him.

"I am Commander Ike. I led the Greil Mercenaries before I decided to travel." Ike said to him, "And you are?"

"I am Sir Feckle, commander of the Royal Guard." He said.

"The Royal Guard?" Ike asked Geoffrey. He nodded.

"Queen Elincia is under constant threat of assassination, and the Royal Army isn't good enough to protect her." Geoffrey said, a sarcastic tone ruling his comment.

"That's right." Feckle said, missing his sarcasm, "I am also fiancée to the Queen."

"Is this true Elincia?" Ike asked me. I shook my head to him. He nodded.

"It's Queen—!" Feckle began. Ike rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" I said loudly, "Feckle, Ike is a guest of the castle and an honored friend. You must show him the most respect possible. Ike is more than capable of keeping an eye on me, as well. He did so years ago. Don't you forget that."

"I'm sorry my lady." Feckle said.

"Ike, Geoffrey, try to show some respect to him. While his job may seem menial, it is helpful." I said. Ike nodded politely, as well as Geoffrey. Lucia giggled as I yelled at the boys. Geoffrey went back inside, followed by Ike. Lucia squeezed my hand before walking in with the two boys. Feckle looked at me, annoyance dominating his expression. I walked inside, ignoring his expression on purpose. I went up to my room and closed the door, to actually get dressed today instead of just throwing something on. I styled my hair and put on a yellow dress, just because I didn't want to be clad in armor today.

I opened my door and Ike was standing right there. I jumped, and turned away from him to catch my breath.

"Sorry." He said simply.

"No you're fine." I replied, "I just wasn't expecting you to be right there."

"I wasn't expecting you to suddenly open your door." Ike replied. We locked eyes, and he sighed. Ike took my left hand in his, and kissed my knuckle. I could feel the slight tremble in his hand.

"Elincia, I wanted to ask you if…" Ike stammered. I could hear how nervous he was. I didn't need him to finish. I knew exactly what he wanted, and much to my surprise I knew my answer before he could even ask.

"Yes, Ike." I whispered. Ike looked at me, and smiled. He slipped a beautiful golden and emerald ring on my left ring finger. I hugged Ike again, and we shared another kiss.

I gave Ike two children, his first born being a girl that looked just like him, his second born being a boy with my hair but his father's eyes. We named the girl Erica while the boy was named Greil. Erica was the best swordsman of her time, and Greil was strong with the axe, as well as healing magic. Erica would do what her father wanted, which was to travel the world and discover new places, and Greil became the King of Crimea when I was able to retire. Much to the people's surprise, Ike kept his promise. He'd stayed by my side, and he probably would until the day we died.

* * *

**I have never written something this cutesy in a while (almost my whole life I think), and I don't really think it's even a little but whatever. Reviews are welcome, just remember constructive criticism not "this story sucks lol". I wanna know how I can do better, what parts you liked what parts you didn't like (and please don't say the Ike/Elincia ship, that's all this story is making it not constructive criticism). Have a good day, would you kindly?**


End file.
